


Innocence for days

by Ischa



Category: Original Work
Genre: Dark, Disturbing Themes, Dubious Consent, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Insanity, M/M, Moresomes, Multi, Obsession, Oral Fixation, Oral Sex, Sibling Incest, Supernatural Elements, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-27
Updated: 2013-11-27
Packaged: 2018-01-02 19:14:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1060553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ischa/pseuds/Ischa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Smith has worked for a while now for Child Services, but his new case might be more than he can handle. </p><p>  <i>Smith was unable to shove them away. He didn’t want to – he didn’t want to. That was a horrible realization. He knew it was wrong and he liked it anyway. Desired the touch, the hot mouths, the pretty lips. </i></p>
            </blockquote>





	Innocence for days

**Author's Note:**

> Readers might (should/could) find the content disturbing. Please consider all the warnings.  
> I like to thank Icalynn and Denelian for the beta. You guys <3.

_They were white-faced and wide-eyed._

_The girl grabbed his hand and nuzzled his palm and then licked it. Kissed it, until she could nibble on his middle finger gently and then she sucked it between her pretty, pretty lips. They were pale and wet and warm._

_And this wasn't- he didn't want this. But she made a happy noise and who was he to deny her that little bit of happiness right now? He closed his eyes briefly to block her face out. That pretty, perfect face, but it only heighten the sensation of her tongue swirling around his finger._

_He groaned, because he couldn’t help it, and they descended on him like hungry, pale, scary kittens. Hungry for food and love and (he thought darkly) something else, something corrupt and perverse._

_Wrong._

~+~

Smith had worked for Child Services for only three years now, but he hoped that he would never lose his disgust of what people could do to children. 

He had called his supervisors as soon as he saw the state they were in and the state the hut was in. Disgusting didn’t even measure up. 

They told him to wait for the police and medics. That had been hours ago and when he looked outside the window, hearing the rain coming down hard and the wind howling… he knew that they would be late. No sane person would venture out here in this weather. 

His phone rang. 

“Smith,” Mary said. 

“Yeah. Tell me you have good news,” he said. 

“Afraid not. The weather is hellish. Berger says to stay put. They can get to you Monday. You do have food and water,” Mary said. 

“Yes, and three kids that need help,” Smith said looking over at the figures huddling in a corner. They were watching him and he was feeling…uneasy. 

They weren’t talking. He didn’t even know their names and he thought briefly as he eyed them, listening to Mary on the other side of the phone, that maybe it would have been better not to find them at all. But they were kids. The oldest boy couldn’t be older than seventeen. 

“You will have to be there for them, Smith,” Mary said and that tender note slipped into her voice again. She liked him and he liked her, and once police and medics were here on Monday, he would ask her out. 

“I’ll do my best,” Smith said. 

“That’s all anyone can ask for,” Mary replied and hung up. He stared at the phone for a while and then pocketed it. It was no use. He was stuck here with three kids he knew nothing about, except that they were very obviously alone and neglected. 

He looked at them and they looked back, unblinking and…not really hostile. Curious, maybe. It was hard to read these kids and Smith wondered briefly what had happened to them. If they had been abused in any way. 

“Right,” he said, just to hear something else except the oppressing silence. He didn’t even know if they understood a single word he was saying. “I’m going to the car for food and will be right back,” he nodded as he turned to the door of the hut. He could feel their wide eyes on him the whole time. 

~+~

_One of the boys, the smaller one, was kissing his neck and tugging at his shirt. Smith wasn’t going to think about how young he looked, about how young he probably was and why his fingers could find all the right spots so easily._

_He was stroked and kissed and the girl made that noise again. He could feel her sitting up, could feel the older boy creeping closer, someone was unbuttoning his pants. He made a feeble attempt to push that small hand away, but then one of the boys kissed him. And he wasn’t into guys, but these boys, these wide eyed and pale skinned boys they were so pretty, their lips felt so soft, and their fingers were so clever, caressing his skin._

_Smith groaned as his pants and underwear was being shoved down, his dick was aching and he needed, he needed their lips on it. He shook his head, but the smaller one kissed his neck and hummed into his skin and he sounded happy, content and – gentle, warm fingers touched the tip of his cock. Just a light tease and he moaned and grabbed whatever he could. It was the older boy’s ratty t-shirt. It tore under Smith’s hands with a sharp sound; the boy leaned into him._

_Smith could feel his skin and his ribs and his hot tongue as the boy’s mouth found a nipple and started sucking, gently at first but then harder._

_Smith was unable to shove them away. He didn’t want to – he didn’t want to. That was a horrible realization. He knew it was wrong and he liked it anyway. Desired the touch, the hot mouths, the pretty lips._

_Soft, small limbs wrapping around him. The smaller boy and the girl were pushing up his t-shirt and soon he was naked on the big bed, the ratty blankets thrown aside. Smith could feel their stares. Their pretty eyes looking at him, devouring him with their gazes. He made another attempt to get up, but the girl sat on his stomach and she was naked now too._

_He could feel the smooth warmth between her legs, smell her wetness and he had the sudden desire to taste her, to lick her open, part her folds and stick his tongue in as deep as it would go and see her mouth open in a silent scream._

_He shook it off._

_The smaller boy, the youngest one, not older than thirteen for sure, was smiling against Smith’s neck._

~+~

Once outside he took a deep breath. He welcomed the rain and wind. They were normal not like those ghost-kids inside the hut. He crossed over to the car not as quickly as he usually would have and got the bottled water, crackers, apples, and granola bars out of the back. It wasn’t greasy comfort food, but that would come later. It wasn’t the first time Smith got stuck in a situation like this. He remembered his first year when he had been caught in a snowstorm for a week with a ten year old boy and Berger. Fun five days. 

He took another deep breath. He had no idea why these particular kids were unnerving him this badly, but he wouldn’t let it get to him. He was here to do a job. He was good at this. He squared his shoulders and made for the door. 

They were, Smith figured out pretty fast, special. Slow. Because you weren’t allowed to say retarded anymore. And the way they touched each other seemed somehow wrong, but he couldn’t quite put his finger on it. 

He went inside and put the food in front of them on the floor and sat down too. And waited. 

Later he would investigate the small house and photograph everything for the files. Right now he needed to gain their trust. 

~+~

_They tasted like apples and salty crackers and he was probably going to hell for this. They were children in every sense that counted and he was an adult and he knew better than – she moved above him, her small hips rotating slowly and he looked at her face, the slender neck, the soft hair. He reached out without really meaning to and grabbed her hips, dug his fingers in (it would leave marks for sure) and brought her down hard to feel her soft warm wetness, her pretty pink pussy against his skin._

_She moaned low and the boys reached out too, stroked her small breasts and played with her nipples. It seemed normal to them to make her feel good that way. His cock was so hard now he could hardly think straight. There were fingers, hands, lips brushing against his body and he wanted, he needed for them to touch him._

_“Please,” he said and the younger boy licked his cock, tasted it, swirled his tongue around. Seemed to savor the taste, moaned low and then started sucking hard and fast and Smith couldn’t stop bucking into that warm heat, that willing throat and he didn’t care, couldn’t care about the wrongness of it all._

~+~

The girl was the first to reach out and grab an apple lighting fast. She looked at it and then showed it to her brothers. Smith assumed they were siblings, because they looked so similar. Same big, pale eyes, same pretty mouths and similar hair color and build. 

Smith watched as she licked the red skin and then she rubbed it against her lips. The older boy made a noise that was kind of obscene, but again Smith couldn’t tell why he felt that way. 

She bit into it and it made a soft, crisp, crunching noise. The smell hit his nose and he smiled at them. They didn’t smile back. The boys were running their fingers through the girl’s hair, over her neck and arm and lips on one occasion. She hummed and then nodded. The smaller boy crept closer to the food lying on the floor and grabbed an apple and a pack of crackers. 

Smith leaned back on his hands and watched them eat. 

Something satisfied and hungry made itself known in the depths of his stomach. He couldn’t tear away his eyes from their small, wet, shiny mouths. 

He must have made a noise, but he didn’t remember, because suddenly they turned to him, looked at him. The older boy licked his lips and Smith had the stupid urge to lick his too, or the boy’s. They would taste like fresh apple juice for sure. He reached out and they got on their knees, started crawling closer to the food and where he was sitting. Dimly he was aware that the storm was still going strong outside and that it was getting dark fast too. The younger boy knocked away an apple and it rolled under the big bed in the corner. Smith watched with sick fascination as the girl stopped inches away from him and reached out with her small pale hand, thin fingers, but not bony, not bony at all. 

She grabbed his hand then like she had grabbed the apple earlier. 

~+~

_Smith came so hard he blacked out for a moment and as he opened his eyes again and sat up, the sight nearly made him hard once more. His dick still twitched with interest._

_The boys were fingering her. Their fingers slick and shiny from her juices and she made these noises that seemed half pleasure and half pain, writhing and bucking and grabbing at them and the sheets. Smith’s mouth watered, he needed to taste her, them, because one look at the boys’ cocks nearly drove him insane with need. He crawled over to them and bent down so he could breathe her in._

_Her small, delicate hand patted his cheek and then her fingers found his hair and stayed there. He licked her belly and then lower, between the boys’ finger inside her. They pried her open so his tongue could invade her. She tasted sweet. Her fingers tangled hard in his hair, she tugged as he drove his tongue in deeper and deeper, licked over her clit, sucked at it. She made gasping, helpless noises and the sheer abandon she showed made him crazy with desire. He could feel his cock getting hard for her, for them. They boys’ hands were playing with her nipples none too gently as he looked up to see her face. She was getting close now and he was torn between watching her face or feeling her orgasm on his tongue. She pushed his face down and he went with it._

_She let herself fall onto her back once her orgasm washed over her and Smith sat up, grabbed the nearest boy and kissed him. The boy, it was the older one, moaned into his mouth. Pushed closer to him, so Smith could feel all of his soft skin and bony ribs. The boy’s fingers grabbed his face and he started pushing Smith down. Smith was beyond rational thought. He licked the boy’s skin on his way to his groin and then played around a bit with the boy’s balls._

_The noises they all made, the…he shook it off and sucked the neglected dick into his mouth. The boy started thrusting immediately. Smith took it, it wasn’t too big, it wasn’t too difficult. The boy came hard and hot down Smith’s throat and still Smith wanted more._

_The need ran through his veins like fire. The younger boy, he thought, and turned to look at him. He was stroking himself while the girl watched sleepily. Smith knew he had to have that boy too. Had to taste him, had to make him come. The boy probably saw it in Smith’s eyes, because he turned around and spread his legs and yes…yes, that was what Smith needed. He stroked the boy’s ass gently and then pried the cheeks apart. Yes, that heat again, that desire to stick his tongue as deep as it would go, to whisper filthy things into the boy’s skin. To hear him moan and dug his fingers into that perfect round ass and make him come just from this._

~+~

Smith spent the weekend playing with the kids. That was what he called it in his head, because he couldn’t face it yet – what he was doing. How far he had strayed from his ideals. They were naked all the time, touching, teasing, licking. Fucking. It was hard and fast often enough. Sometimes they took their time to tease, a certain cruelty creeping in their play. They seemed insatiable. And they were dragging Smith down into their wordless world where all that mattered was to satisfy their needs. His needs.  
For food, water, touch. 

When he fell asleep on Sunday morning he knew that there was no way he could give them up. No one else would understand them. They needed him. They needed this. The girl, he would need to come up with a name soon, was fingering herself while the boys watched, their pretty cocks straining, the tips wet with precome. He wanted to see if the older one could come from only having his nipples played with, they were so sensitive Smith had discovered. He suspected the boy could. 

And they were so perfect, did what he said, or showed, really. Still hadn’t said a word, but it seemed language was overrated, at least the spoken kind. 

Smith would pack them up tonight and drive away as far as he could. They would disappear and live a happy, simple live somewhere in the woods or the country. He wanted to suck the younger boy’s cock in a field of sunflowers. He thought the other two would like to watch.


End file.
